


Layers of Pain

by animatedrose



Series: 2021 writings [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Memory Alteration, Monsters, Resurrection, Violence, inspired a lot by WonderLab, it's LobCorp you know the drill, mostly oc centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: The intertwined tales of employees Kathryn "Kath" Fisher and Sandra Bullock as they deal with abnormalities, reality, and forces that pit them against each other in the most brutal ways possible. Welcome to Lobotomy Corp. Friends don't last long here.Or do they?
Series: 2021 writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089221
Kudos: 4





	Layers of Pain

“Um, sir?”

X looked up from the cameras. A clerk stood in the doorway, folders in hand. He waved them in. Good thing Angela hadn’t seen them. She disapproved of him spending too much time associated with the employees. He understood why but it got lonely here in the office, so far from the rest of the facility’s staff.

“I had a question. I was going over Abnormality files with my team and noticed an update on one,” the clerk said, pulling out a file.

X sighed. “I’m guessing that you’re new. This was not long ago, but it makes sense that the picture wasn’t updated until now.”

“Actually, um…” The clerk shuffled from foot to foot. “I’ve seen that same person in the halls. Is this some kind of mimicry trick?”

X nodded. “You could say that. It’s part of its gimmick.” He lifted up the file. “Nothing There can take the shape of a dead employee, usually one that it has killed itself. This is a special case, though.”

“How so?” the clerk asked.

“Nothing There is constantly evolving, trying to blend in better with humans. For the moment, this is the pinnacle of its abilities,” X explained. “The form is has taken has been in use for about a month now.”

“Who is it? I don’t recall seeing such an employee on file,” the clerk said.

“She would’ve been expunged from the record. That happens. Yesod will teach you about that eventually. That’s his department’s job,” X replied. “Her name was Kathryn Fisher, commonly known as Kath. She specialized in Aleph study and Nothing There was her favored subject. It seemed to favor her as well.”

“She’s dead?”

“She died a few times, yes. Each more tragic then the last,” X said.

“A few…?” The clerk shivered, unnerved.

“That happens here, but Kath was a special case. Most in her little ring of friends are,” X explained. “Most of the information regarding those incidents were expunged or filed away, but I remember most of it. Whatever I’ve forgotten, Sandra Bullock can provide.”

“Sandra Bullock? I know that name,” the clerk said. “She’s a high level employee here. I’ve never seen her, now that I think about it.”

“Another Aleph specialist, though more forced than willing,” X said, frowning. “Yes, you wouldn’t have seen her. She spends her time camped in front of a single containment unit now, guarding us against a particular abnormality. You’re unlikely to ever spot her. It rarely moves to the upper levels.”

“It moves?” the clerk asked.

“Well, it used to. Not so much anymore, but occasionally it will,” X said. “Again, don’t worry. Sandra has it locked down securely.”

The clerk bit back his questions. He wanted to know so much more now. All because he’d found a photograph of a young lady taped to the blank photo space in Nothing There’s profile.

“You could also ask Robert Genarro or Mikayla Renbock for details. They were also present for most of those incidents.” X smiled. “I know you’re curious. I’d tell you the story myself, but Angela might catch us and she wouldn’t want to hear about this.”

The clerk nodded, gathering up the folders. “Thank you so much, sir! I’ll keep it in mind.”

X waved as the clerk scurried away. Only moments later, Angela returned. She cast a sour look toward his cactus, ever present on his desk. Even now, he still found her dislike of it amusing.

He gave it a sip of water, hoping maybe it would give him a flower. Just to show her that it could.

.o.o.o.o.

“I wondered when one of you guys would notice.” Robert snickered, removing the pipe from his mouth to avoid choking. “Yeah, we asked the manager to do that a bit ago. He actually went through with it?”

“Yes, he seems to have.” The clerk held out the file, showing off the picture.

Robert whistled. “Hey, Kath! Come look at this.”

The clerk shivered as the photograph’s lookalike skipped over. She was a bouncy girl, brown hair cut at the shoulder and wide brown eyes. She certainly didn’t look like an Abnormality, but he’d seen few so perhaps this wasn’t as abnormal as he imagined.

“Oh! It does look like me! Wow!” Kath cried, smiling.

“I told you that Raymond takes good pictures,” Robert said, ruffling her hair.

Robert was tall with short black hair, decked out in black and gold clothes. The clerk recognized it as E.G.O. Gear but he couldn’t hope to identify from what. The clothes matched the long rifle on his back and the pipe in his mouth.

“So, did you come to us to get the story?” Robert asked.

“Um, well…” The clerk lowered his head sheepishly. “Yes…”

“No worries. It’s good to remember it, even if we’re told to forget our losses.” Robert leaned back in his seat. “I guess if we really want to get to the meat, we should start with when White Night was born. That’s when everything really took off.”


End file.
